Danganronpa: Friday the 13th
by Andrew78591
Summary: The school of Hope's Peak Academy has been taken over by despair and the students there are suffering because of it. And if that wasn't bad enough, underneath the school lays a famous serial killer that has now come back to life to do what he does best: kill anyone in his way.
1. Ch. 1

**Hey guy, Andrew78591** **here with a new fanfic project. I recently got into Danganronpa and wanted to do a crossover with it. The idea I decided to go with was a Danganronpa X Friday the 13th crossover. I'm going to post this to see what you guys think of this story and if you guys want to see more of this.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's get this started.**

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

 _Japan, Unknown Location_

In an urban neighborhood of Japan, everything seem quiet and normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. That is until we see a man running for life. His arm bleeding, looking exhausted, and had a face of panic and fear. And behind him was his attacker. The attacker in this case is very familiar to any person that have gone camping before.

The attacker was a giant man that exceeded over 6 feet. He was wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket over it. He also wore black pant and black boots and gloves. The man's entire clothing were completely worn out and had holes everywhere. He also had a giant machete in his hand. But the most noticeable about the attacker was how his head was very grey and lifeless with some messy hair. And the fact he had a very old hockey mask on him. The attacker was the famous killer of Camp Crystal Lake. He was Jason Voorhees.

Jason was currently doing what he does best: killing any person he could find. He had just finish killing a group a people that were hanging out and drinking. Only this man, running from him, was the last of them and the killer will make sure he dies tonight. The man continued running until he reached an abandoned neighborhood filled with old rundown houses. Apparently this neighborhood had suffered a fire problem and the houses were no longer deemed livable because of it. There were even plans to tear them down for a new project. Whatever the case, the man quickly went into one of the houses and hid there. He stood still inside the house as quietly as possible, hoping the killer would not find him. He took a quick peek to see if the killer was around and he saw nothing. Just an empty street. He signed as he thought that the monster was gone. But, like in every horror movie, he would be proven wrong as Jason appeared behind him.

As the man turned around, he see the killer. He didn't have time to react as Jason had stabbed his machete into his stomach. The man looked at his killer in horror as blood was spewing out from his mouth. The man knew now that he was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop this. So he decided to pull something out of his pocket. What he pulled out was a grenade.

"Sorry dad, but I have to used this," he said to himself as he used all his remaining strength to pull the trigger from the grenade and pressed it on Jason's chest. "If I'm... going to… die, then… you're… coming… with me," he said to the killer.

And just like that, the grenade exploded and fragments of the grenade, extreme heat, and gunpowder were fired in every direction. The result sent Jason flying and causing the man to explode into bloody pieces as his limbs and head were blown off. The explosion also caused the floor crumble and the flying Jason fell through the floor and into the basement. As the killer layed there, the entire house began to fall apart and bury Jason in the rubble. With the explosion done with, the aftermath showed that the house was completely destroyed and only debris remained. And underneath the debris was Jason Voorhees. This would become his grave. For now.

Days went by as police came to investigate the scene. While they found most of the man's body parts, they could never find body of the killer no matter how much they looked. In a matter of days, the investigation was called off as there was no leads for then to use.

After months later, the neighborhood houses were torn down by construction workers as they were going to build a project made by the government. This project being creating a brand new high school. But just any high school. It would be a school were only students that were the ultimate in a certain field or talent could go and learn. Where once they graduate, they were set for life. This school be called Hope's Peak Academy.

Years later, the school, Hope's Peak Academy, was built and open for business. As years went on, the school gained the reputation of being the best school in Japan. So famous, in fact that it even has its own online forum for people to talk about the school and which students were going to attend. The school remained to be one of the successful schools in all of Japan. That is until an incident happened which forced the school to close temporarily. That event being called The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. An event where the student council at the time to be forced into a killing game. This event would lead to the Tragedy which caused the world to go into complete chaos. All thanks to a woman who only wanted to cause Despair to all, Junko Enoshima.

As chaos continued, so did Junko's pleasure from seeing all of this. And she would make sure that it remained that way by killing the sheltered students that were in Hope's Peak Academy in her little killing game. And also killing the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri. It looked like Junko's plan was flawless and that nothing could stop her. However, something would come to destroy her fun. That being the killer, Jason Voorhees.

As the years went on, Jason still remained buried underneath Hope's Peak. Now covered in dirt and old wet beams of wood, it looked like he would be death. That there would be no chance of him coming back. But like his previous events, he started to shake. He felt something that he had felt before in the past. Something that he didn't like. Something his mother didn't like. Something he would kill someone for. He felt selfishness, greed, insanity, but mostly felt… Despair. This feeling, he want it gone. He wanted it dead. So with all his might, Jason began to dig out of his dirt tomb. This went on for about hour until his reached a layer of cement that block him from the surface. One would think this would be their end, but not for this serial killer. Jason simply began to punch the cement layer as many times as he needed to reach the surface.

After around fifteen minutes of non stop punching, Jason would finally break through the cement layer and reach the surface. As the killer from Camp Crystal Lake got out of his dirt prison, he see that he is not outside. He see that he is inside of building of some kind. Because Jason was always homeschooled by his mother, he didn't he was in inside a school. The school being Hope's Peak Academy. While Jason didn't exactly know where he was, he didn't care. All the killer cared about was to murder the person that had these disgusting feeling that were once in the camp counselors that neglected him and caused his mother's death. With that, Jason went on to explore the school and see where this disgusting person was as well as kill anyone that he see. After all, Jason Voorhees is serial killer and that's all he's ever done in his life. So, this would not be any different from the past.

On the students in school will not only feel despair, but now be hunted down by the legendary serial killer of Camp Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees.

 _Ki Ki Ki Ki, Ma Ma Ma Ma_

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap.** **Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic and let me know what you think of it**.

 **Also, quick note, the link to my Discord won't appear on the website for some reason, so I'll just tell you the name of my server and you can ask me to invite you and I'll do that.**

 **Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

 **Discord account: Dragon78591#7491**

 **As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Andrew7859, here with a new chapter. Man, its been a while since I updated this fanfic. But after finally finishing the full walkthrough of the first Danganronpa game and getting a better idea of the characters, I felt it appropriate to do another of this. And this time, Class 78 will be confronted by Jason Voorhees. Now with that out of the way, let's begin the second chapter of Danganronpa: Friday the 13th.**

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

During the events of Jason's awakening, in the Control Room, that was next to the Data Processing Room, we see a familiar figure.

It was a teenage girl that had a tall, hourglass figure, light blue eyes, and long, thick, bleached blonde hair tied in two twin pigtails with two bear hairclips, one was black and the other was white. She also wore heavy make-up along with long red nails. She had a black cardigan over a white dress shirt, with both left open to the third button that exposed the top of her black-and-red bra, had a red pleated miniskirt, and had mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces. This teen woman was the Ultimate Fashionista or Analyst, but was better known as the Ultimate Despair. This was Junko Enoshima.

Junko had just finished her role of playing as Monokuma. Causing despair to the fifteen students by crushing their hopes and planning on getting them to kill one another. A few days ago, Junko, as Monokuma, told all the fifteen students that they were trapped inside this school and will be forced to live there forever. That is, unless, they killed someone if they wanted freedom. The faces of despair that everyone had on was extremely pleasurable as Junko always got turned on whenever she caused despair on to anyone she see.

The girl was watching the students as they were trying to find a way out, trying to become accustom to their new environment, and even a few feeling panick from the idea of living in this school forever. Junko laughed at this and said in a remorseful manner, "Ah, such poor souls, if only they knew the truth of why they were trapped in this school in the first place."

But then Junko switched to her crazy and happy self and said, "Oh well, it's good that they can't remember why. Otherwise, there wouldn't be all this glorious despair!" She continued laughing at this horrible situation that these students were in until she noticed something.

Junko stopped laughing as one of her cameras picked up something from entrance area to the school. "What the?" she said to herself as Junko saw that there was a massive hole in the ground. This was a strange sight to see as this hole was never there before. Junko assumed that one of the students did it, but immediately denied that possiblity as none of her classmates today went into the room. And Junko would of known if one of the them were doing something like this.

Now curious on who did this, Junko used her tech and rewind the footage to find the culprit. She was surprised to see the one who dug that hole was, not a student, but a man. A unfamiliar tall man, wearing extremely worn out clothes and a hockey mask with a machete in hand. Seeing this, Junko check on the other monitors to see where the mysterious man is. She luckily found the man as he was walking through the hallways near the store room.

Junko began to question why someone is here all of a sudden. She made sure only her and the other fifteen students would be in this building and to also make sure that no one from outside could enter. But now, there's this man inside the school, roaming freely. Junko didn't anticipate something like this to happen and didn't know why he was here. Was he there to save the students like many others have tried to do or could it be something else entirely?

"I don't know why this strange man is doing here," Junko said as she moved towards a different section of her control panel. "But now, I have to get rid of this problem." With that, Junko pressed a button near her and got to work.

Jason continued to wander around this mysterious building. Wondering where he was and where this negative feeling was coming from. But before he could more any further, Jason was confronted by a strange figure. Making a cartoonish sound, a bear appeared in front of him with an appearance of it's right side being white, looking all cute and innocent, and it's left side being black, having a very sinister look. In front of Jason Voorhees was the headmaster of the school, Monokuma.

(Danganronpa OST: -2-03- Mr Monokuma's Lesson)

"Why, hello there stranger," Monokuma said in a cheerful tone and cartoonish voice, "What's brings you here to my school? Are you perhaps wanting to visit or you have something important to do here?" Monokuma waited for an answer from the stranger, but Jason remained quiet as he look at the teddy bear in curiosity.

"What? Are you not going to give me a response? Is it because of the way I look? Or is it because I'm a talking bear?" Monokuma said.

"Well, no matter since I got to get rid of you since outsiders aren't allowed to be inside the school building during the night. So, I would have to make you le-"

(Music Stops)

Monokuma was interrupted as Jason cleaved the bear's head in two, destroying him in the process. With Monokuma down for the count, Jason continued his wandering through this new environment.

(Music Continues)

But then another cartoonish sound was made and Monokuma appeared again in front if Jason with an angry look. "Hey, what's the big idea you jerk! I tried being polite and ask you to leave and you just slice my head in half with that blade in your hand! I won't allow you to get away with this you hear!"

Jason simply tried to slice the bear again, but Monokuma was quick and dodged the attack. Then the bear set out his claws and stabbed Jason in the neck. "This is punishment for attacking the headmaster, you punk!" Monokuma expected to get a reaction from the stranger, but Jason still remained calm and quiet even with his throat stabbed. Then Jason grabbed Monokuma's head and began to crush it with all his might. Monokuma was fidgeting around as he tried to escape the strangers grip, but couldn't due to his strength. Seeing that he was in trouble and he was going to be destroyed, Monokuma decided to blown up.

(Music Ends)

Monokuma left eye began to blink up red and a beeping noise was being made. Jason looked at the bear wondering what it was trying to do. The beeping started to get faster and faster until...

 _ **KABOOM!!!**_

Monokuma exploded, sending Jason flying to the wall and crashing into it. The serial killer slid down the wall onto the floor, limb, as he was now unconscious.

Seeing the event happen, Junko was glad to getting rid of this problem. Now, all she had to do was to get rid of the body. So, Junko went down the door on the floor that lead into her personal room and put on her disguise, being a white robe and some kind of red lucha libre mask with a wicked smile. With that, Junko left the room to get to work. She was lucky that it was nighttime and everyone was in their dorms, so doing all this would be easy.

After a while, Junko made it to the first floor and to where the stranger layed. She looked at the man with awe as she's never seen anyone like him before. From the clothing, to the mask, to his grey skin, this man was very mysterious. But, Junko didn't care as she had to get rid of the body and get back to her plan. The Ultimate Despair began trying to pick up the man, but found it very difficult as the masked man was pretty heavy.

As Junko was carrying the masked man, Jason began to slowly open his eyes as he was now awake. Seeing that this mysterious person was trying to carry him, Jason decided to take advantage of this. The serial killer grabbed Junko by the neck and lifted the girl into the air. Junko was surpised by this as she assumed the stranger was dead. After all, no human being should be able to survive a bomb exploding directly to their face. Despite this, the Ultimate Despair tried to break free from the man's grip but his strength was on a completely different level compared to her's. Jason would then slam Junko onto the wall as he began strangling her. At this point, Junko was struggling to break free from her killer's hand. Punching, kicking, anything for freedom but nothing was working. Then the girl remembered something, Junko remembered that she had a combat knife hidden on her leg strap shealth. Seeing as her situation was dire, Enoshima immediately pulled the combat knife out and, in quick session and great accuracy, stabbed the blade into her attacker's neck, which caused blood to squirt out.

Behind her mask, Junko smiled happily as she had hit her mark. If an explosion wouldn't be enough to killed the masked man, then a stab to the neck would kill him for sure. However, that wasn't the case.

Junko looked at the stranger's eyes and was flat out shocked by the tone they were showing. The masked man's eyes were neutral as they only showed two tones: dullness and uncaring. Not only that, he was still very much calm and unmoving despite the fact that a knife was literally stabbed into his neck. Enoshima was understandably shocked by this as this was something that wasn't suppose to happen. The masked man should be panicking and cletching for dear life with a metal blade stabbed in his neck. He should be gasping for air with his wind pipe destroyed. He should be choaking on his own blood from his arteries being sliced up. But none of that happened. Instead, he stood there normally, not reacting to the situation at all.

Bu that didn't mean he didn't know that the knife was stabbed in his neck as Jason grabbed it and pulled it out with no hesitation. Despite some blood leaking out, Voorhees was very much fine. And not only that, his wound began to heal up thanks to his regeneration. Jason looked at the combat knife for a bit and then looked back at his still struggling victim. The next thing he does is raise the knife into the air, ready to stab his prey. Seeing this, Junko struggled even more so to free herself, panicking in the process.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on! Hold o-"

These would be Junko's last words as her own neck would be stabbed by her own knife from the killer. But it didn't end there, Jason pulled out the knife and stabbed it back to the neck again. Jason, at this point, just kept stabbing Junko's neck over and over and over again. Even when it was clear that the person was dead, Jason just kept going. This went on and on until Junko's body fell to the ground. Blood spilling out from her now dead corpse. And in Jason's hand was Junko Enoshima's decapitated head with blood leaking out from what remain of the neck.

From the perspective of anyone who knew anything about Junko Enoshima, Jason Voorhees had unintentionally killed the Ultimate Despair that had caused the the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. Putting an end to a girl that wanted to cause only despair. But, in Jason's eyes, he just killed another person. Nothing new to him as he's killed so many people at this point. Even if he knew who Junko was, he wouldn't care as would of killed her like he would with his prevoius victims.

With his first ever kill after his long burial sleep, Jason felt most of this negative feeling gone. The ugly emotions that were felt in this building were mostly gone which satisfied the killer. It looked like this person he killed was the source of all these negative feelings and was very much glad that he had killed her. With this person dead, Jason decided he would explore the buliding more to find out where he is. He walked away from the bloody corpse as he continued to look around this environment. Wondering when he will get to kill again.

In one of the dorm rooms in the building, we see a boy peacefully sleeping in his bed. It looked like he was having a very pleasant dream and wanted to stay in it forever. That is until he was brought back to his cruel reality when the sound of a school bell was made in his room's speaker. As he woke up and sat up on his bed, the tv monitor turned on to show an announcement that he was familiar with.

The monitor showed Monokuma as he was sitting on a chair with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Good morning everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!" With that said and done, the monitor turned off. Seeing as it was time to get up, the boy got off his bed, stretch a bit, and began getting himself ready. After a quick shower and change of clothes, he was ready for the day.

The boy had spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominentahoge and washed-out hazel eyes. He wore a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. This boy is the Ultimate Lucky Student named Makoto Naegi.

Despite getting ready for the day, Makoto did not feel like wanting to leave his room, which was understandably. Before this nightmare happened, Naegi was just a typical male student with no real special talent whatsoever. He felt that the rest of his life would have be completely normal. That is until he recieved an envelope from the mail that was for him. Inside it was a letter from the famous school, Hope's Peak Academy, saying that he had won their lottery to earn a spot to becoming a student at their school and earning the title: Ultimate Lucky Student. Once he got to the school for his first day, everything seem like it was going to be an amazing experience for him. An opportunity to be a student at the most famous school in Japan and meet the Ultimates. It would have been fun.

That is until he became all nauseous and fainted the moment he entered the school building. When he woke up and found himself inside a classroom, everything went downhill from there. Makoto was very much confused by his predicament and questioning what was happening. Things seemed okay when he met with the other Ultimate students, one he was very much familiar with, things went from uncomfortable to horrifying when they were all called to the gym for an announcement. There, they meet with their headmaster of the school. The talking bear, Monokuma. Once he hit the scene, everyone realized the danger they were in.

It was bad enough that Monokuma told them that they were trapped in the school forever, but the fact that the only way out was to kill someone and get away with it made the whole situation even more intense. Despite some of them trying to make the best of things, there was some form of distrust between them. They didn't know who was going to kill who and they didn't want to get involved. Despite all that, Naegi tried his best to spread hope to the others and make sure that they don't participate in this killing game. Even if it had little effect, it was better then nothing.

With that in mind, Makoto finally exited his dorm room to meet with everyone else. One his way out, he met with someone he knew very well. It was a girl that had long, dark blue hair, with several clips holding her hair in place, and dark blue eyes. She wore a school uniform is a traditional seifuku-style Japanese school uniform that had a long sleeved white shirt with a blue sailor collar and a pink ribbon bow tie with tails, a blue tartan skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown, buckled shoes. This girl is the Ultimate Pop Sensation and Makoto's childhood friend, Sayaka Maizono.

During the entire time they were in this school, Maizono was the only person Naegi was really close with. Because they were familiar with each other when they were in middle school, Sayaka and Makoto were close friends. The two had managed to kept each other calm and decided to work together in order to escape with Maizono being Naegi's assistant.

"Good morning, Naegi," Sayaka said with a smile on her face and a pleasant aura around her.

"Oh... good morning, Maizono. I see you waited for me," Makoto said.

"Of course, I am your assistant after all. I need to make sure that you are well," Sayaka replied.

"Oh wow... thank you for that," Makoto said sheepishly with a smile.

 _"Man Maizono, it's incredible how calm you can be despite everything that's happened. As for me, I still feel a little uneasy from all this. I feel a little jealous because of that."_ Naegi thought to himself from how his friend can still be sweet and kind even through all this.

"Naegi, I never thought you'd be jealous of me for my composure," Sayaka said to him.

"Uh?! How did you know what I was thinking about that?" he questioned his assistant.

"Because, I'm an esper," Sayaka said in a serious manner.

"What?" Makoto muttered in shock.

"Just kidding, I just have really good intuition," Sayaka said with a giggle.

"Oh... then it mist be really impressive to know what I was thinking about," he commented.

"But in all seriousness, I get how you're feeling right now. Despite my composure, I'm just as scared as you. I want to get out of here. This whole killing game and having to live to here forever makes me feel uneasy." Sayaka said in a sad and scared tone. Naegi could tell from her voice that he didn't like their situation in the slightest and felt a little paranoid from it. But then she calmed herself and put on her smile. "But like you said before, we have to keep clam if we want to get out of here unharmed. And you need to do the same. After all, you did promise me you get us out of here alive. So as your assistant, I need to make sure that you fulfill that promise."

Naegi looked at his friend with a bit of astonishment from her words but then smiled back. Makoto was glad that Sayaka gave him some words of encouragement as he felt that he needed them. "Thanks Sayaka. I feel a little better now," Naegi said with a smile.

"No problem, that's what an assistant does," Sayaka commented with a giggle.

"Naegi! Maizono!"

Makoto and Sayaka were shooked by the loud shout and looked, to where the yell came from, to see someone they were familiar with. It came from a male student that had short, spiky black hair, large matching eyebrows, and intense red eyes. He also wore a military-style white Japanese school male uniform with five golden buttons on each sleeve and six on his chest, a red and bronze medal above his right breast pocket featuring hisformer high school symbol, yellow paulettes, a red, black, and white armband, and knee-high black, lace-up boots. This man right here is the Ultimate Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and was currently scolding Makoto and Sayaka.

"You two were supposed to be at the cafeteria by 8:00 a.m. sharp! It is currently 8:05 right now which means you two are late! So if you please, stop flirting with each other and head the cafeteria immediately!" Taka said as he walked away to the cafeteria.

Naegi's face turned red as he was blishing from what Taka. "W-what?! W-we weren't! I mean-" the lucky boy tried to say to Taka, but the hall monitor had already left their presence. Naegi slumped his body down, with his face all red of embarrassment from what Ishimaru said to him and Sayaka.

As he was still in his embarrass state, Maizono patted his back, which got Makoto's attention. "Come on Naegi, we should head to the cafeteria before we get scolded again," she said with a smile.

"Yea, let's go," Naegi replied back. And with that, the two walked towards the hallway until they reached the cafeteria. Once there, they were greeted by the other students that were trapped in the building like them, along with Taka. There was the Ultimate Fortune Teller, Yasuhiro Hagakure; Ultimate Fanfic Creator, Hifumi Yamada; Ultimate Fashionista, Junko Enoshima; Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki; Ultimate Gambler, Celestia Ludenberg; Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Owada; Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata; Ultimate Swimmer, Aoi Asahina; Ultimate Martial Artist, Sakura Oogami; Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Toko Fukawa; Ultimate Affluent Progeny, Byakuya Togami; and the Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri. They were all at the large dining table in the cafeteria, but a few were in their own small table to keep to themselves. Once Naegi and Sayaka sat down at the large table, Taka began to speak.

"Alright, now that everyone is here. We can began our discussion about our predicament!" Taka announced to everyone.

"What is there to talk about? We already know about the fact that we're in a killing game and we can't leave the building unless one of us kills someone." Junko said in her fashionista tone of voice, slightly annoyed by Ishimaru.

"She's right. What else is there that we need to dicuss about?" Byakuya commented as he was on his own table with Toko near him.

"Well... maybe there's something new that one of us has found out about the school or found a way to escape," Taka retorted, hoping for someone to give out any new. He only response he got was everyone shaking their heads and some saying "no," "nothing."

"Oh... well this was disappointing," Ishimaru said to himself, somewhat disappointed from the responds he got.

"Well this was a waste of time," Byakuya said in his typical rich snobby tone.

"Yea... how dare you waste my master's time like this!" Toko yelled at the Moral Compass with anger.

" _Sighs..._ Are we really going to be trapped in here forever?" Aoi spoke out with some dread in her voice. "It would seem that way," Sakura replied to her friend.

"Indeed, with our situation at hand, I believe our best option is to simply adapt to our environment. Learn and adjust to our new lives within this building," Celestia said in her calm and elegant manner.

"Are you serious?! Are you really suggesting we just do that?" Leon said as he was not keen on the idea of living in this school forever.

"Well, what else can do we do? Remember, we can only leave if one of us kills another and gets away scott free. Unless you or someone else has the will enough to go through with it, then we can't escape," Ludenberg explained.

"While her wording could of been better, she is right. With our situation, we don't have any options right now," Kyoko said, adding to their conversation.

"W-we're really stick here aren't we? We'll never get out of here," Chihiro quietly said as she began to tear up. "I-I want to go home." The progrmmer began to cry a little from this.

"Oh come on, Chihiro. Don't be like that. I'm sure someone will be looking for us. Heck, I bet the police are doing exactly that," Aoi said as she tried to cheer up the little programmer.

"Y-yea, she r-r-right. There should be an investigation happening on looking for us," Fukawa said as she agreed with the swimmer.

"Yea, after all, we've been gone for three days now, so I'm sure we'll be able to get out of here," Aoi said in a cheery way as to get everyone's hopes back up.

"I hope your right cause I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Being in school is one thing I hate, but being stuck here and force to kill someone is something I hate even more," Mondo commented as his tone had some anger. "Hell, when we find out who put us in here in the first place, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind."

"That is if we find out who's behind all this" Kirigiri said to the biker leader.

"Well, now that we're done with our discussion. We can now proceed with breakfast. It is important to fill our stomachs with nutritions early in the morning!" Taka stated to everyone in the room.

"About time, I'm starving over here," Hagakure said as his stomach growled.

A couple of them went into the kitchen to cook breakfast as they all agreed that they would make some for everyone. As that went on, Celestia and Togami told their respective servents, Hifumi and Toko to get them something to eat. With aprons on, Naegi, Maizono, Asahina, Oogami, Fujisaki, Yamada, Fukawa, and Kuwata all began making breakfast for everyone.

Everyone in the kitchen decided to make pancakes for breakfast so they went to work. Makoto and Sayaka were mixing up the pankcake batter, Leon and Sakura were at the stoves to cook the pancakes, and Aoi with Fujisaki were cutting the fruit to go along with their fluffy food. Only Yamada and Fukawa were doing their own thing as their masters wanted something else to eat. Through, Sakura did tell the two that they will still make their breakfast for them which Hifumi was happy about, but Toko was indifferent due to her strange distrust with people that weren't Byakuya.

"Wow Maizono, your really good at this," Naegi said, commenting on his friend's cooking skills.

"I may be an idol, but I do know how to cook for myself," Sayaka replied back.

As they were continuing their duty, they hear a loud scream and everyone turned their attention to where it came from. They see that it was Leon that scream as he held his hand in pain.

"Son of a- arghhh," Leon muttered to himself as he continued to hold his hand.

"Leone, what wrong?! What happened?" Naegi said as he went to the Baseball Star with everyone else joining him.

"I burned my hand on accident. Shouldn't have put my hand on the pan so casually llike that," Leon joked a little but was still hissing in pain.

Sakura looked as Leon's hand to see his palm all red and pink from the burning. "Indeed, you were very reckless Kuwata. But from the look from your hand, your burn isn't severe. So, you should able to recover fairly easily," Sakura said to Leon.

"That's good to hear. I'll just head to the nurse's office then," Kuwata said as he was making his way out of the kitchen.

"Wait, don't you need one of us to help you out?" Makoto said in concern.

"Nah, it's fine, man. I've had to treat my injuries sometimes when I played baseball, so I can handle this myself," Leone told the lucky student to ensure him that he would be fine.

While he didn't want to leave Leon like this, Naegi felt that he could take care if Kuwata was sure of himself. "Alright then, but call us if you're having any trouble."

"Sure thing, bro." And with that, Leon left the kitchen to get himself some medical treatment.

"I hope he can take care of himself," Neagi said with concern. Then Sayaka placed her hand his shoulder. "I'm sure he will. So don't worry too much. After all, he has said that he's done this kind of thing before."

Makoto looked at Maizono and then smiled at her. "Alright then. Now, let's get back to making breakfast."

"Sure thing, partner," Maizono replied back with her own smile. And with that, the group finished up breakfast and began serving them to everyone else. Despite their situation, everyone managed to have a good time just eating together without fear or despair. It was actually very nice. Unfortunately, this wouldn't last long.

Back with the Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon was walking through the halls towards the nurse's office. Despite the pain from his burned hand, Kuwata was doing fine to navigate himself towards the nurse's office and was almost there. "Man, this really stings. I really hope that the nurse's office has some painkillers and burn heals for this," he said to himself, still annoyed from his pain.

When he turned to the corner to the next hallway, Leon noticed something far away, on the floor, that was near the school's store. "What the?" he said himself as he didn't know what he was seeing and moved closer to get a better look at what he was seeing. Once he got close enough, Leon's face changed from curiosity to horrfic, shock, and fear. What he was seeing was a dead body with blood all over the floor with the head decapitated from the neck. Leon backed away from the body all freaked out, completely forgetting about the pain from his injury.

"Holy crap, what the hell happened here?!" he yelled, all freaked out. He questioned who did this and for what reason. He thought that maybe that either the mastermind or one of his classmates did it. While Leon wasn't for sure who killed this person, he knew that he had to tell the others about this. Just when Leon was about to move, something caught his eyes and ears as Kuwata heard footsteps and saw a shadow coming from the another end of the hallway he was in from the left corner.

 _ **Ch- Ch- Ch- Ah- Ah- Ah-**_

After a short wait of silence, which felt longer for Kuwata, a figure came out which freaked out the Baseball Star. Leon saw a giant man that had very old and ragged up clothes and a hockey mask on his face. Seeing the stranger was very frightening as his appearance screamed danger. Leon felt that messing with the guy with the mask would get him killed.

"W-who the hell are you?!" Leone yelled out at the stranger, wanting to know his deal.

The hockey mask wearer didn't say anything back as he is the silent type. But his respond to Kuwata's question was pulling out very large machete from his left hip. The sound of the metal blade coming out from the man's sheath and the dull, dead eyes looking at him completely made Leon fear for his life. Enough so that he immediately ran away from the stranger and to go warn the others.

From the killer's perspective, Jason knew thw red haired teen would run like his previous victims did. And just like them, Voorhees would slaughter him until he was a bloody corpse. So Jason walked after the teen as he was ready to gain another kill.

Back at the cafeteria, everyone was having a good time enjoying their fluffy pancakes. Everything felt peaceful as everyone, minus Byakuya, Celestia, Kyoko, and Toko, were all talking with one another and sharing stories. Such as with Naegi and Maizono as they were enjoying each others company after finishing their food.

"And that was, what I consider, the worst day ever for me," Makoto said, finishing his story where his bad luck was at his highest and caused him to get involved with a hostage situation.

"Oh my, that must have terrible for you to go through," Sayaka said with shock and sympathy for her friend.

"It was, but it's fine now," Naegi said to reassure Maizono. "I mean, depite this killing game, I got the opportunity to go to Hope's Peak Academy and we got to meet each other again."

Sayaka giggle at what her friend as what said is true. "Yea, I guess your right. I did want to talk to you back then and now we have that chance," she said.

"I'm glad we did," Naegi replied as he drank a cup of milk with Maizono joining in.

"I wonder what's taking Leon so long, we're about finished with our food," Mondo asked.

"Yea, you got point. His food is going to get cold at this rate," Aoi stated as she stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in her hand.

"Indeed, this is most troublesome. I propose that we send someone to check on him," Taka sternly said like he always did.

But just before they could decide who would go after the Baseball Star, Leon had just enter the cafeteria. He looked tired as Kuwata had ran here and his face had a look of panic and terror. Leon was completely freaking out at this point.

"GUYS, WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" he screamed at everyone, getting their attention and spooking a few there.

"Whoa man, calm down. What's the matter with you?" Mondo asked surprised by Leon's actions as he got off his chair to confront him.

"What's the matter?! I'm freaking out cause there's a lunatic here that's going to kill us all!" Leon yelled back.

"Wait, you mean Monokuma?!" Makoto asked in shock.

"No! Someone else! And he's coming this way, so we have to-"

Leon stopped yelling as he felt something wrong with him. He felt an immense amount of pain from his stomach. And there was silence in the air with everyone looking at Kuwata with shock in their eyes and some of them had their mouths open from the horror that were witnessing.

(Zetsubousei Hero Chiryouyaku(Romanji and English lyrics))

Leon looked down to what was causing this pain in his stomach. His eyes widen and his mouth gasped as he saw a blade sticking out of him with blood spilling out from the wound. From the others perspective, Leon has a machete stabbed through his stomach. With blood dripping from his mouth, Kuwata fell onto his knees and hands, now trying to hang to dear life. From that moment, everyone gave out a scream of horror, some louder than others, from the sight they had witnessed. Even people like Toko, Chihiro, and Hagakure were close to fainting from the sight.

"Holy crap!" Mondo yelled, all freaked out by this.

"This is horrifying!" Hifumi yelled out.

"What's going on?!" Makoto yelled, questioning the situation. Just then, they all noticed that someone else had enter the cafeteria. All the students looked in horror at what they were looking at.

 _ **Ch- Ch- Ch- Ah- Ah- Ah-**_

They all saw a giant man with a hockey mask on his face. The look of the man was very much unsettling as his clothes and skin were very much decayed. It was very unsettling for them to see someone like this. As all the students looked at the stranger, he walked towards Leon as the baseball player was still clinging on to his very life. Once he was close, Jason grabbed the machete's handle and pulled the blade out of Kuwata, causing the Baseball Star to fall and lay on the floor. Seeing as the teen was still alive, Jason raised his machete into the air, ready to swing it down on him.

"H-help... me," Leon said quietly, desperately wanting someone to save him.

But it was too late as Jason brought down his machete and sliced Leon's head open. Jason did this two more times for good measure. Everyone screamed at yhe killer's action and even caused Fukawa and Fujisaki to faint and fall to the ground.

Aoi also dropped her cup of orange juice, shattering into pieces of glass, as she scream herself.

Once Jason was done with killing the teen, he notice that the tan girl, Aoi, was close to him. So, he decided that she would be the next to die. With that, Voorhees pulled out his machete from Leon's corpse and walked towards Asahina, ready to kill her. The swimmer began to slowly back away, but it would be fruitless as the killer was now in front of her. He raised up his machete at the terrified girl as he was ready to slice her up into mincemeat. But before he could, Jason received a punch to the face which sent him flying towards the wall than fell to the floor. The one that punched the killer was Sakura as she had a face that showed pure rage with her gritting teeth and one of her eyes glowing.

"Sakura," Aoi muttered in relief with her friend helping her.

Sakura turned to everyone and yelled out, "Everyone, get out of here now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" cried out Hagakure as he immediately ran out of the cafeteria. With that, everyone began running away with Taka carrying Chihiro and Makoto and Sayaka carrying Toko with them. Only Sakura, Mondo, and Junko remained in the cafeteria.

Jason got off the floor and stared down at Sakura as she was in her fighting stance. "You're going to pay to killing one of our own... and for trying to kill Aoi!"

Sakura charged towards the killer with intent to take him down. Jason swung his machete at the muscular girl to slice her in half. But, the Ultimate Martial Artist dodged the blade with ease and unleashed a fury of punches on the masked killer, forcing him towards the wall and drop his machete. Oogami kept on attacking the killer as the wall behind them began to crack from the immense force. This went on for a couple seconds until the killer finally put an end to the punches by catching both her wrists. Sakura was shocked by this as she didn't expected this man to not only have incredible reflexes, but to shrug off her punches as he showed no sign of pain or discomfort. Once the fighter was within his grasp, Jason front kicked her stomach which sent her flying to the wall behind her. Sakura fall onto the ground on her hands and knees and she coughed out blood, feeling immense pain from her stomach.

" _Unbelievable, how is this man so strong?"_ Sakura thought to herself as she was questioning this. As she tried to get up, Oogami felt someone in front of her and looked up to see the masked man as he was about to stomp on her head. But was interrupted as Owada as he hit the killer, in the back of head, with a chair. "Get the fuck away from her!" he screamed out as the chair broke in the process.

However, this wasn't enough to faze Jason as he immediately grabbed Mondo by the neck and began strangling him with his right hand. Owada was struggling at this point as he felt his windpipe slowly break with every second. Just when he felt it was over for him, Junko appeared behind the killer and stabbed him in the neck with a table knife, which freed Mondo from the killer's grasp. But that didn't stop there as Junko than stabbed the giant man again in the leg and kicked him towards the big dining table, crashing with it in the process.

Mondo looked at Junko with shock and amazement by what she just did. "Holy crap, you can do that?" he said in pain as his neck was still injured from the strangulation.

"No time, just run!" yelled Junko, with her voice completely different from her fashionista tone of voice.

While surprised by her complete change of tone, Mondo immediately got and ran out of of the cafeteria with Junko and Sakura doing the same.

Back with everyone else, they were still running away as they were in the hallways of the main building. While they were somewhat running aimlessly at first, they all felt that the best place to run and hide in was at the gymnasium.

"W-what was that back there?!" Yamada yelled out all scared.

"I don't know, but I ain't going back to find out!" screamed Hagakure, completely crying at this point.

Everyone eventually made it into the gymnasium and stopped to catch their breathes as Makoto and Ishimaru lay Chihiro and Toko on the bleachers. Just then, Mondo, Sakura, and Junko run into the gymnasium. Then they immediately grabbed the tobibakos, jumping boxes, that were near them. "Help us more these towards the doors!" yelled Mondo, needing more help. And, Taka, Makoto, Sayaka, and Hagakure help out as they move all the jumping boxes in front of the gymnasium's doors as they acted as a barricade. Once the barricade was finished, everyone just stood there, still freaked out by the events that just happened. Even a very few of them were crying from the memory of seeing Leon being brutally killed by the stranger.

"J-just w-who the fuck was that guy?!" screamed Mondo as he was trying to make sense of the whole situation.

Naegi looked at Owada as he was holding Maizono in his arms as she was crying on his chest. "I don't know... but I have a bad feeling about this," he said grimly.

At the entrance to the cafeteria, we see Jason Voorhees walk out of the room with his machete back in his right hand. As he was in the hallways of the dorm area, Jason looked at the gates that led to the main school. He knew that those teens would head there. With his dull eyes locked on towards the entrance to the school, Jason would truly begin his killing spree.

 _ **Ch- Ch- Ch- Ah- Ah- Ah-**_

(Music End)

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. At this point, Jason will now begin doing what he is best known for: killing teenagers in gory fashion. Glad that this chapter is longer than my last one. Now some of you might be questioning on why I killed off Junko so fast. Well, to answer it simply, I wanted to make sure that there was no obstacle that would cause trouble for Jason. If Junko was still alive, she would almost do everything in her power to get rid of Jason and basically try to stop him from killing the others that she wants to cause despair to. I want Jason to be the only massive threat that everyone of Class 78 had to face, so killing Junko off would make that easier.**

 **With all that said, I will now leave my Discord stuff here.**

 **Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

 **Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**

 **As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with another chapter for Danganronpa: Friday the 13th. I'm very happy to realise another chapter for this and seeing more people interested in this. But, hot damn, this one took me a while for me to finish. At least, I'm done and you can all read. Anyway, without further ado, let's start this chapter up.**

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

 ** _Hope's Peak Academy, Gymnasium_**

In this large room that was used for the announcements and other sport events, everyone of Class 78 was there as some were sitting on the bleachers and the rest were standing someplace else. The atmosphere was very much quiet as no one was talking. Actually, no one wanted to talk as they were in their own state of dread. The only sound that can be was of that of soft crying coming from Sayaka and an awaken Chiro. No one could blame the group for being in this state as they had not only seen a complete stranger that wore a hockey mask, but fifteen minutes ago, they had all witnessed their classmate, Leon, get killed by the stranger. Everyone was trying their best to process what they had witness but it proved difficult to do. Despite most of them managing to calm themselves, just remembering Leon being hacked to death by a machete made a couple of them sick to their stomach.

Eventually this quiet atmosphere would end as someone finally spoke out. "Now that we all calmed ourselves, I believe we should start talking about our situation at hand," Kirigiri said with a stoic face.

"Huh... what do you mean, Kirigiri?" Makoto asked.

"She means that have figure out what we have to do about this killer, imbecile," said Byakuya.

"Ignoring his insult, he's right. We should figure out how we can all deal with this killer and, more importantly, find out why he's here?" Kirigiri said.

"Isn't that obvious?!" Yasuhiro yelled in panic and fear in his voice. "It's the mastermind that's responsible for releasing this killer on us! The killer wants us all dead because he works for the mastermind! After all, the person behind this wanted us all to die!"

"He's right, we'll all going to die from this mysterious stranger!" Hifumi yelled in fright. The fanfic creator and fortune teller began to freak out because of this. There screaming and crying were making the atmosphere feel uneasy. It was bad enough that everyone already felt uneasy with this killer on the loose, but Hagakure's and Yamada's screams of fear only made them panic even more. Luckily, Celestia came in to put end to the screaming.

"Yasuhiro, Hifumi. Can you two do me a favor?" Celes said in a cute and calm manner until her look and tone change to that of anger and frustration, to the point of being pissed off beyond belief, as she points her metal finger at the two boys. "And shut your whiny asses up already?! Or do I have to rip your guys' fucking tongues out to keep you both slient!!"

This was enough get the two boys to shut it and nod back at Celestia with fear as sweat appear on their foreheads. Once the fanfic creator and fortune teller were quiet, Ludenberg regained her composed look and put on a smile once again.

"Good then. Now that you two have stopped whining like a bunch of children, I'll explain why your theory that the killer working for the mastermind doesn't make any sense when you think about it," Celestia said as she began her explanation while pulling out her E-Handbook. "If you all remember the rules we were given in our E-Handbooks, specifically rule 6, it states, 'Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.' Why would the mastermind have an important rule like this and than, all of a sudden, change their mind and send a killer after us."

"She's right and there's even more to it," Kyoko said as she add in her two cents to the discussion. "Our headmaster, Monokuma, specifically said that he wanted 'us' to kill each other and watch us despair from it. So unleashing this masked killer would ruin his fun. In fact he would do everything in his power to stop something like this from happening. Speaking of Monokuma, have you all realized his current absence?"

Everyone, expect for Kirigiri, Celestia and Byakuya, had a look of shock and realization on them. The purple haired girl was right. Despite the fact that there is a killer on the lose here in the school, Monokuma hadn't shown up at all. They think the damn teddy bear would come in to stop something like this, but he never appeared. 'Where was Monokuma during all this?' they all said to themselves.

"What do you think happened to him?" Chihiro asked timidly.

"I don't know. None of us will unless we investigate this issue." said Kirigiri.

"Wait, you don't mean what I think you mean, right?" Asahina said, afraid of what Kyoko was going to say.

"We have to leave this gym."

The moment those words escaped Kyoko's mouth, everyone began to tense up in fear. The fact they she suggested that they leave the gym was suicide since, again, there's a lunatic roaming the school, ready to kill them on sight.

"W-w-what?! You e-expect us to go out there with that m-masked man on the loose!" said Toko in fright.

"Yea, we'll get killed if we even try to leave the gym!" Yasuhiro replied.

"We'll all get killed either way," Byakuya responded, getting the entire class's attention. "Let me explain this to all of you in the most simplest way possible. Staying here is pointless and unwise. This is basically a game of cat and mouse to the killer. He'll find us sooner or later no matter how much we hide and barricade ourselves. This masked man will find us and then kill us if we don't act now,"

"He is indeed correct," Celestia said as she continue her explanation. "Continuing to stay here will get us nowhere. Considering that we don't have any food or supplies, we'll be forced to go out there. And what would we do if the killer found us here and broke through our barricade. We would be trapped like rats and all of us will be slaughter in a matter of seconds."

"But we have Oogami and Owada here to help us fight off the killer! And we out number him! I'm sure we can be him," Asahina said confidently.

"If that were the case, then why haven't they taken him down already? With the feats we have heard about for the Ultimate Martial Artist and Ultimate Bike Gang Leader, they should have been enough to stop him. Yet, here we are," Celestia pointed out.

There was a small slience from what Celeste said as they turned their attention towards Oogami and Owada. The two were silent for a bit as they felt their pride cripple a little after remembering their first encounter with the killer. But, seeing their situation at hand, they all needed to know with Sakura being the first to speak. "Asahina, I'm sorry to say this, but I cannot see myself being able to defeat him."

Aoi looked at her friend with shock by what she just said considering this was Sakura of all people. "What?" she muddered.

"It pains me to say this, but it is true. When I fought the killer, it was unlike anything I've ever experienced. Despite his movement being very much slow, the killer's strength, defense, and reflexes were extremely powerful, much to my surprise. He even managed to bruise my stomach with a simple kick," Sakura said as she felt her bruise as the pain was still there.

"I hate saying this, but I'm in the same boat. That bastard didn't even flinch when Sakura attacked him with her fists or when I slammed a chair to the back of his head. Hell, the fucker then strangled me with his right hand," Mondo commented as he rubbed his neck.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Chihiro asked in concern for the biker. Owada simply smirk at the programmer and pat her head. "Don't worry, despite the pain, I'm fine. That reminds me..." Mondo turned to Junko. "I didn't get the chance to thank for saving me back there. I would have been dead if wasn't for you."

"Oh uh... no problem," Junko simply replied.

"Though, I have to admit. I didn't think you were the type to be able to hold their own in a fight. Seriously, you kicked the bastard a good couple feet away," Mondo commented.

"He is right. I was surprised at how good you are at combat," Sakura added.

"W-well, when it comes to the modeling business, you tend to meet some creeps along the way. So, I felt like I needed to learn some combat skills for self-defense, you know?" Junko admitted nervously.

"Yea, I get you. The entertainment business can be very dangerous when it comes to the fans," Sayaka added.

"Back to business, with Mondo and Sakura's accounts, we now know that fighting this killer is suicide," Celestia stated.

"Indeed, so it would be our best option to avoid contact with the killer," said Kirigiri. "And know that we all have a better idea of the situation at hand, we can now began my plan."

"P-plan? What plan do you have in mind?" Makoto asked.

"It's simple. We need to complete three objectives to help us better our survival. First, we need to get ourselves food so we won't strave. Second is to get medical supplies in case we get attack by the killer and need treatment. And third is for me to investigate the body."

Makoto mentally agreed that everything, Kyoko said, was the most logical thing for them all to do considering their situation at hand. Food, medicine, and- Wait, did she just say a body?!

"Kirigiri, did you just a body? What do you mean by that?" Naegi nervously asked.

"Naegi, did you seriously not notice the body in the hallway?" Byakuya said, annoyed by what Makoto said. But then the Affluent Progeny looked at everyone else and they had the same look of confusion when Kirigiri mentioned a body being in the hallway, well except Kirigiri and Celestia. Togami groan in annoyance from everyone not noticing it as he thought that they had to be blind not to see it.

"Wait, you mean the thing near the student store?" Mondo questioned.

Togami looked at the biker with surprise but then smirk. "Well, what a surprise. Even a small brain nitwit like you can actually notice something important."

Owada growled at Byakuya and was about to scream at him in anger, but managed to restrain himself. "If there wasn't a killer after us right now, I would have punched your teeth in," he said to Togami, who replied with an annoyed grunt.

"Anyway, I know what you mean. When me, Sakura, and Junko were running for our lives, I did see something near the store. But I chose to ignore it considering we were more focused on getting away from the killer, which I'm pretty much sure we all did the same."

Everyone agreed to that as it was true. I mean, they just witness some stranger kill Leon in cold blood and was going to do the same. So of course they were putting their focus on escaping with their lives.

"But w-why d-do you w-want to investigate the body?" Toko asked l, freaking out like usual.

"Well, let's think about it. In the beginning, the mastermind behind all this made it perfectly clear that we are the only ones that are in the school. But seeing the body shows that there was another person among us as well," Kyoko said, surprising everyone.

"She has a point. There are specifically suppose to be fifteen of us in this building. So, seeing that there is another person here raises some flags," Byakuya commented.

"Correct. The fact that there was someone else here is suspicious. Not only that, this could reveal to us answers about the mastermind and why we are trap inside here," Kirigiri stated.

"That does make sense. We're still in the dark about all this," Sayaka agreed. With Naegi saying, "Yea, I guess Kirigiri has a point." Everyone else seem to agree since they all wanted to know the mysteries behind the school.

"So now that we know what we have to do, let's get moving then," Kirigiri said. But before anyone could do anything, Owada spoke out.

"Hold on, before we go, I need to check on something. Taka, you mind if you come with me?" And with that, the biker went towards the stage, going into a room behind it with Ishimaru following him.

The rest of the class were very confused on what Mondo was doing. They all knew whay they had to do, despite the dangers that could happen to them. So what else was there for Mondo to do? After about less then two minutes, Owada and Ishimaru return as they both have two long bags with them. What was inside of the bags, they had no idea. But it had to be important for Mondo to have. He lay down his bag and opens it to reveal what is inside. To their surprise, their were baseball bats. But not the regular wooden ones, they were aluminum metal bats. And in Taka's bag was a couple of golf clubs. There were many kinds of cubs due to the nature of the sport. Everyone was a bit silent on why they had them until someone finally spoke out.

"Um Mondo, why do have those with you?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Simple, these are going to be our weapons against the killer."

The entire class were shock to hear what he just. Mondo was suggesting they all fight the killer with these? That's crazy, they said to themselves. Considering, if Mondo and Sakura couldn't defeat the killer with their full strength, what made him think simple bats and cubs would do any better?

"Dude, are you insane?! Even with these weapons, we'll still get killed by the masked man," Hagakure yellled out, freaking out as usual.

"Who the fuck said we should do any of that?" Mondo asked, confused by the question. This confuse the others as well as they expected him to want them to fight together with these weapons since he's part of a gang. However, that was not case at all.

"There's no way in hell we're going to fight the killer with just these. I'm just giving you guys something to defend yourselves with. While we are going to focus on avoiding contact with the killer, there will be a chance that he will find us and try to kill one of us. So we need at least something we can use to defend ourselves. To stun the bastard long enough to give us time to escape and hide," Mondo explained.

"Hmm... that's a good idea, Mondo. I never thought of that. Now we can better defend ourselves," Kirigiri said, complimenting the biker.

"It's no big deal. When I ran my gang, we always had to have a weapon with us incase another gang had weapons of their own."

"While I am not to thrilled with using weapons like this in a school, I will allow it considering our foe out there," Taka commented in his usually strict tone.

"Okay, with that said, let's all of us get ourselves a bat or cub. Pick which ever you guys want, I don't care." Mondo said as he pulled out the metal bats from the bag.

With that, everyone got themselves their weapon. For the that chose the metal aluminum bats, they were Naegi, Togami, Owada, Hagakure, and Enoshima. And for the cubs, they went to Maizono, Kirigiri, Asahina, Yamada, and Ishimaru. Only Fukawa, Fujisaki, Oogami, and Ludenberg choose not to use a weapon for their reasons, like how Sakura was more comfortable using her fists than a weapon. Those that decided not to get a weapon, Mondo told them to stay with someone that had one for their own protection.

"Okay than, we need to be in groups too. One to investigate the body and other to get food and supplies. So let's start pairing up," Owada said and everyone complies. The first group consists of Kirigiri, Naegi, Maizono, Byakuya, Sakura Aoi, and Fukawa. And the second had Owada, Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Ludenberg, Yamada, Hagakure, and Enoshima.

Finally with everything set up and everyone ready, the two groups removed the tobibakos, jumping boxes, away from the door. There was silence as none of them was moving from their spot. No one dared to get near the doors and open them. And no one could blame them. Everyone was still scared about going back into the school since there was a killer still out there. They didn't want to open the door only for the masked man to appear in the other end and stab them with his machete. They didn't want to leave the gym as it was the safest place for them to be right now. The tension is very thick as everyone waited to see who would be the one to open the doors.

Eventually, Mondo build up the courage to move towards the doors. He slowly open the right door and exit into the lobby. The biker looked around the area for any danger. Owada see that the coast is clear and slowly walks towards the next door that leads to the hallways of the main building. Despite his instincts telling him not to, the biker slowly open the door and peek outside. Luckily, Mondo saw no sight of the killer. Just an empty hallway. Owada turn his head at the rest of the class. "The coast is clear. Let's move."

With that, the two groups walk out of the gymnasium and enter the hallways. As they did, they noticed the white security gate that blocked the to the second floor was destroyed. Kirigiri went to the gate and investigate what had happen to it. She said that it was torn apart by brute force. And the damage indicates that it was done with someone's bare hands. From what she observed, Kyoko said that the only one that could do this is the masked man. Everyone were even more tense by this. They knew the killer was strong to be able to overpower Sakura, but to be able to break through the security gate like this was unheard of. And that terrify them. Now knowing that the killer is in the second floor, they made a mental note not to go up there.

Despite this, the groups went their separate ways as the second group, led by Mondo, went back to the dorms to get supplies while the first group, led by Kyoko, went to investigate the dead body at the student store.

Once the first group got to the body, the sight was very much uneasy for most of them to stomach. The decapitated body on the floor with the head near it and blood all over was an unsettling sight to see. Toko hid behind Byakuya in fear so she wouldn't have to see the corpse and faint from the sight. Sayaka wrap her arms together as she was extremely uncomfortable being around this dead body. Her face also had a look of sickness and uneasiness just from looking at the blood. Fortunately, Makoto pat Sayaka's shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"You alright, Sayaka?" he asked in concern.

"No not really," she replied with dread in her voice.

"Well, I don't blame you. Since, we are close to a dead body. I feel the same thing. But, are you going to be comfortable around this?" he asked.

"Not really to be honest. Just looking at it is freaking me out," she said nervously.

"That's fine. You don't have to force yourself to see the body or investigate it," the luckster said. "I'll help Kirigiri and investigate the body while you stay close with Sakura and Aoi."

"Wait, your going to examine the body?! Are you going to be okay with that?" she said in shock.

"Not really to be honest, but someone has to," he said with some disgust in his voice from looking at the dead body.

"O-okay then, but be careful, okay?" Sayaka said with concern. Makoto looked at her with his smile and said, "I will."

With that, Makoto stood in front of the crime scene as he saw Kirigiri and Byakuya already at work with the investigation. Seeing this, Makoto press down his disgust from seeing the dead body and immediately got to work.

Like detectives in a crime scene, Kyoko looks at the dead body to see how this once person was killed, Byakuya was examining the area for anything out of the ordinary, and Makoto search the ground for any clues. Naegi spot three major clues from the scene: a bloody combat knife, Monokuma with his head sliced in half, and a path of dirt. The luckster went to Kirigiri to share what he had found. Once he told her everything, Kirigiri share what she found from the body. She had said that there were signs of a struggle as her hand's condition signaled that they were used to punch something. Also her neck, well what left of it, had bits of purple marking indicating the victim was strangled. And the cause of death was decapitation from what seem to be multiple stabs to the neck until almost nothing remain with the combat knife being the murder weapon.

They now know how the victim was killed and can tell that the masked man is responsible for this. But there was still the fact that they need to know such as who this victim was and why there was a trail of dirt of the floor. Seeing that they needed to examine the scene more, Kirigiri asks Sakura, Aoi, Sayaka and Toko to follow the dirt trail to see where it lead to and the small group oblige. Then Naegi and Kirigiri go to Byakuya to see if he found anything on his part.

"Hey Togami, did you find anything on your search?" Makoto asks.

Togami respond to his question by pointing at the walls and floor. "Look closely to them and I'll see what I found."

Makoto was confuse on what he meant by that but just went with it. He look very carefully at the sight as best as he could. After a moment of observation, Naegi's eye widen in shock as he now notice what was different about this particular walls and floor. There was some kind of black marking on them. He touch the markings and the feeling from them felt like this was burned somehow. Not only that, Makoto saw bits and pieces of metal and screws all over the floor. But why he wondered.

"So you finally figured it out. Good. Now I don't have to explain too much," Byakuya said in his typical cold tone.

"But how did this happen?" Naegi asked.

"The black you see is soot. A black like powder that is made when something is burned like from a fire or an explosion." the prodigy explained.

"So your saying an explosion happened here?" Makoto asked with Byakuya answering him. "That would be the most logical conclusion."

"But what exactly caused the explosion?" Naegi asked, still not understanding all this.

"I believe I have an answer to that."

Both the boys turn their attention to Kirigiri as she show them a piece of red glass. It felt somewhat familiar to them, but didn't know why. "Kirigiri, how does this answer my question?" Naegi asked.

"If you examine it carefully, this piece of glass was once Monokuma's left eye," she said.

"But why is this important?"

"Do you remember what Monokuma did when Owada assaulted him?" she asked.

Naegi began think back on what she meant by that until he remembered. "Oh yea, Monokuma blew himself up but Mondo threw him away in time so he wouldn't get caught in the blast."

"Glad you remember. I bring this up is due to the amount of pieces of metal I found along with the piece I showed you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked as she expects him to figure it out.

Makoto was a little suprised by Kirigiri's look at him as she wanted him to figure this out, but he along with it. He began brainstorming on the possible explanation of how the explosion happened and how Monokuma could be connected to this, along with the pieces of metal. At that moment, Naegi connect the pieces together and everything made sense now. "Kirigiri, how you saying that the explosion was made by Monokuma?"

"Correct, the only thing we've seen so far that's capable of causing an explosion like this is Monokuma himself," she explained

"And the fact that there's more pieces of metal here along with the sliced Monokuma body means that there were two of them here," said Naegi.

"That is indeed fact."

"Okay, so we know that one Monokuma was destroyed by self-destructing itself, but how did the other Monokuma get sliced up in half."

"I believe I have an answer for that," said Togami, getting the two's attention. "Back when the killer appeared to us, do you remember what he had with him?"

Makoto was a little hesitate on remembering his sight of the killer but knew it was necessary to answer Byakuya's question. He thought about it for a bit until he found his answer. "Yea I remember now, he had a machete in his hand. A big one at that," Naegi answered.

"Exactly. Seeing how big this cut is, the killer's machete is the only thing big enough to make something like this. There fore, the killer was involve in this," said Byakuya.

"Alright I'm getting it now. So the masked killer is responsible for not only destroying these two Monokumas, but also killing this person as well," Makoto said to himself as he put the pieces together.

"That's correct.We are now understanding how this event came to be," Kyoko added.

"Now that we have a better idea on how this incident happened, we need to know who it is that was killed," Byakuya said as he stood in front of the decapitated head. He picked it up without hesitation or fear which surprised Makoto since any nornal person would freak out like hell just being close to a bloody head. The prodigy didn't show any disgust at all. In fact, he look more intrigue with finding out who this person is than caring about dirtying his hands in blood. While he did admire his calmness and strong stomach to do something like this, Makoto still found it really strange for the Ultimate Prodigy to do this with a straight face.

In quick session, Togami removes the mask from the head and see the face of the victim. The moment Togami saw the identity of the victim, his face drastically change to shock, confusion, and denial. Byakuya blink a couple to make sure what he was seeing was an illusion, just his imagination. But no matter how many times he did, the face remain the same. He then grit his teeth was what he was seeing, not wanting to believe his eyes. "What is this? Some kind of sick joke?" he said quietly, still trying to make sense of things.

This caught Naegi and Kirigiri's attention and they went to look at the head for themselves. The moment they saw the face of the head, they shared the dame look as Byakuya. They were at disbelief at what they were looking at. They didn't want to believe this face was real, but reality said otherwise. Despite slowly accepting this reality, the three of them still had one question in mind. Why the hell is this corpse resemble Junko Enoshima?

 ** _Cafeteria_**

A couple minutes ago, during the other group's investigation, Mondo's group had arrived to the cafeteria. They had already got medical supplies and bags from the infirmary. Now they just need to get food. But the moment the group enter the cafeteria, they saw a familiar sight. Once again, they see Leon's dead body on the floor. Blood and pieces of flesh everywhere and the large cuts on the back and head remain fresh and gruesome. Some of them didn't like having to see this again, especially Chihiro and Yasuhiro. The small programmer hid behind the biker as she didn't want to see the dead body again.

Mondo pat the programmer's head and then turn to the rest of the group. "Try not to focus on the body. Remember, we have an objective to complete so focus on getting food. And make sure that it's transportable," Mondo instructed as he led them to the kitchen. Mondo had Hagakure and Ishimaru go on lookout for the killer while the rest began grabbing any transportable food and water bottles into the bags.

During this time, Celestia is seen holding a small box of tea. This tea is special to her as she uses this to make her royal milk tea. Her favorite tea. She even wanted to make some right now since herself just to calm down. No one could blame her due to what is happening to them now. This was the first, in her life, that she had every felt this level of fear. It was bad enough that she was trapped in this school, to not be able to complete her dream. But, to be trapped with a killer made her even more unsettling. Hell, this killer actually forced her to physically run for her life. And that's saying a lot since she is not one to do anything that involves physical activity that will make her sweat.

Celeste even felt her hands shake in fear from just thinking of what the killer would do to her when he got his hands on her. Despite putting on her compose look, Celeste still felt fear inside her.

"My lady, are you okay?"

The voice spooked Celeste from her state of fear. She immediately shook off the fear and turn around in panic to see who is was. To her surprise and disgust, it was the fat pig, better known as Hifumi, that face her. She looked at him with anger and annoyance and yelled out, "Don't sneak up on me, you fat pig!"

Hifumi cowered in fear as he backed away little from the gothic girl and tried to talk back, despite his gibberish. "B-b-but I didn't, I was-"

"Was what?!" Celeste screamed, interrupting Yamada and scaring him even more. "What do you want?!"

The gambler's yelling attracted Owada as he came in and put his hand on her mouth, shutting her up. "Stop. Screaming." Mondo quietly said with a growl in his voice. Celeste and Hifumi were surprise to see Mondo do something like this and it look like Ludenberg was about to blow a fuse. Luckily, Owada immediately talk to her before she could yell. "We are in a bad enough situation as it is with a killer in this school. I don't need you screaming like a banshee and letting the maniac known where we are. So if you value your life, then stop yelling."

This manage to calm Celeste down and being her back to reality. She hate to admit it, but the biker is right. He was doing the right thing of stopping her from doing something stupid. Once Owada remove his hand from her mouth, Celestia calm herself and spoke out. "You're right and I am sorry. I will do my best not to be that reckless again."

"Good. Now, help us out," Mondo said as he let her be and went back to gather supplies. With the biker gone, Celestia look back at Yamada and talk to him once more. "So what was that you were going to say, Yamada?"

"Well Celestia-san, like I said, I didn't intent to sneak up on you. I was actually calling your name since you were just standing there. No matter how many times I called you, you never answered back. So I moved closer so you could hear me better," Yamada explained, still feeling nervous around Celeste after her outburst.

"Oh," Celeste said as she didn't realize she was in her own state of trance. She would have to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. "Well... then I apologize for my outburst earlier."

"Oh, it's no problem my mistress," Yamada said, now calm. Then he spoke again, "But, I have to ask. Is there something wrong with you, right now?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, while you were just standing there, your hands were shaking and you seem to have a face of uneasiness. So, is there something bothering you?"

Celeste was surprise to hear what Yamada had just said. Like Kirigiri, she was never one to reveal her emotions so easily to people as this was something a gambler had to have when gambling. But now, Celeste has unfortunately showed her feeling of discomfort in front of Hifumi. Someone she was not fond of, despite being her servant for the time being. However, Celeste felt that she might as well tell him about her troubles. She could have tries to lie to him but she knew that it wouldn't be possible since he already saw her face of discomfort.

"Well, seeing that I can't really lie my way out of this, I'll tell you. But, you are not to tell anyone else. Do you understand?" She sternly said and Yamada simply nodded.

Celeste took a deep breath before she began to talk. "To be perfectly honest, like everyone else, I am in discomfort due to about our situation at hand. The fact that a killer is going to kill us makes me feel uneasy about it. The idea of the masked man getting his hands on me and doing whatever he wants is discomforting to say the least."

"Oh my, I never would of thought you of all people would be afraid," Hifumi said, surprised by what Celeste said.

"I thought so as well, but it seems that it is not the case. I actually fear the possibility of the masked man killing me next."

"Then I shall protect you."

"What?" Celestia was surprise hearing what Hifumi just said. She thought she heard him wrong until he spoke, "I said I will protect. While we have only known each other a few days, it seems that you are in need of protection from the killer." Then the Fanfic Creator began to speak in a tone one would hear from a heroic protagonist in an anime. "So I, Hifumi Yamada, will do everything I can to protect you from this maniac."

Celeste was generally surprise by this. She knew Yamada was loyal to her as he became her servant no questions asked. But, she never though he would decide to become her bodyguard against the killer. While she was a bit faltered by his declaration to protect her, Celeste knew that Yamada would not be a beneficial bodyguard. If Oogami and Owada couldn't defeat the masked man, what makes Yamada think he has a chance. Despite this, she felt that she might as well have him by her side to protect her. After all, he could be of use to her in the future.

"If you wish to become my bodyguard, then I will allow it. But, I expect you be by my side and protect me at all cost, even with your life," Celestia explained to her new bodyguard.

"It shall be done my mistress," Hifumi replied in his heroic voice.

With that all said and done, Hifumi and Celestia went back to work on gathering supplies. But then, with no one looking, Celeste grabbed one of the knifes from the hook rack and hid it in her dress. The gothic girl felt somewhat glad that the Fanfic Creator would protect her from harm, even if she had a low opinion on him. But, she knew Hifumi wouldn't be able to fully protect her so the gambler decided to form a plan B in case she's the killer to close by.

 ** _School's Front Entrance_**

At the main entrance and exit to the main school building, we see Sayaka, Aoi, Toko and Sakura entering into the room. After following the trail of dirt to the end. they were surprise to see a gigantic hole in the ground. While they were trapped in the school for a couple days, they knew that there was never a hole here.

"What the heck happened here?" Sayaka said to herself as Sakura and Aoi examine the hole. "I don't know but there has to be a reason for this being here," Sakura replied.

"You think one of us dug this hole?" Aoi asked.

"Not possible. We would of known about this and I highly doubt Monokuma would have allow this to happen," Sakura explains as she examine the walls of the hole. "Not only that, from the look of things, this hole was dug with bare hands."

"W-what?! H-how can anyone d-dig a hole this deep?!" Toko questioned, completely stunned by what the martail artist said.

"I don't know but they would have an incredible amount of strength to do so. Not just to dig through the dirt, but to also break the concrete floor." Sakura said.

"But, who or what could have done this?" Aoi said, still questioning this.

"That's something we have to figure out ourselves," Sayaka said. And with that, they all begin to further investigate the giant hole in the ground.

 ** _Hallway_**

Back with Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami, they were still in shock what they had just witnessed. Still comprehending the fact that the dead victim is Junko Enoshima. It was crazy enough with a talking teddy bear as their once headmaster. But now, this was even crazier then anything that has happen to them. They knew about Junko as they has interacted and had a brief talk with her in the past. So why was there another one Junko here? What was going on, they were thinking to themselves.

"What is this? How is this possible?" Byakuya grumbled to himself, still trying to his head around this.

"I don't get it either. Even from mangas or shows I've seen, this is something I've never heard about," Makoto said.

"There has to be a reason for this. Something that can explain this," Kyoko said as she is thinking about all this.

"What reason can there be for Junko being here when the Junko 'we know' is with Mondo and the others?" Byakuya said loudly with displeasure.

"That's something I'm still trying to figure out myself," she said, still brainstorming how this could happen.

As Kirigiri did that, Makoto looked at the decapitated head of Junko as he, like Kirigiri and Togami, is trying to make sense of this. He looked at head for a couple seconds until he notice something. The face was very unique. What he meant by this is that, when comparing the face of this dead Junko to the one they known, there are some differences between. Differences he wouldn't had notice at first until he compare the faces with each other. Not only that, but he remembers something that Junko, the loving one, told him when he first meet her.

"Naegi, have you thought of something about our answer to our investigation?" Kirigiri asked.

"Something like that, I remember something that can help us uncover the truth," he replied.

"And what might be?" Togami asked.

"Well..."

Before Makoto could say anything, a loud scream was might which caught them off guard. Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami didn't know who that scream belong to, but they knew where it was coming from.

 ** _Dorms, a_** ** _few minutes earlier_**

Back at the entrance to the cafeteria, Ishimaru and Hagakure were still in their position to look out for the killer. Everything looked alright until Hagakure began to walk towards the dorms. Ishimaru notice this and yell out what was he going to do.

"Dude, I just remembered that I left my crystal ball in my room. I'm going to get it real quick," Yasuhiro replied.

"What?! Don't do that. You'll more likely to get killed by the murderer among us," Taka said, trying to reason with him.

"Hey man, that crystal ball cost me a million yen. There is no way I'm leaving it behind," Hagakure argued.

"Yasuhiro Hagakure, get back here this instant," Ishimaru said sternly. But his words fell on deaf's ears as Yasuhiro had already walked away to the dorms, towards his room.

 ** _Yasuhiro Hagakure's Room_**

After opening his door, Hagakure enters his room and began looking for crystal ball. After a quick scan through his room, he finds it on the table and picks it up.

"Aww man, what would I do without you?" Hagakure said happily as he put the crystal ball into his pocket. "Now to head back to the others."

As Hagakure turned around to head to leave his room, he saw something that turned his happy attitude to full on fear. At the entrance to his room was the masked man, better known as Jason Voorhees. The killer stood there for a bit until he walk towards the clairvoyant, ready to kill him where he stood.

 ** _Dorms_**

Back with front entrance of the cafeteria, Taka still remain there, doing his duty as look out. He looked frustrated right now as he hated the fact that Hagakure just on and left just to get a ball. He knew the clairvoyant wasn't exactly the smartest of the class, but he didn't he would go on his own like that considering that there's a killer that could appear anywhere in the building. Just then, Owada and Fujisaki came out from the cafeteria with one bag each in their hands.

"Greetings Owada and Fujisaki, have you guys finish gathering the necessary supplies for our survival," Ishimaru said, greeting the biker and programmer.

"Yea with did. We got water bottles, cans of juice, energy bars, all the essential and portable food we need to survive," the biker explain.

"That's good, but where are Celeste, Yamada, and Enoshima?" Taka asked.

"They're still in the cafeteria gathering supplies. But they should be done soon," Chihiro explained.

"Well that's good to hear," Ishimaru complimented.

As they stop talking, the biker notice that Ishimaru is the only one at the entrance and Hagakure is no where to be found. "Hey Taka, where's Hagakure? Shouldn't he be with you here?"

Ishimaru let out a groan and then tells Mondo what happen to the clairvoyant. "Hagakure said he wanted to get a crystal ball from his room so he left to get it."

"What?! He left on his own knowing that there's a killer out here," Owada yelled in shock and anger.

"That's what I was trying to explain to him, but he ran off and ignored me."

"That fucking idiot," Owada growled out before later calming himself down. "Well his room isn't too far from our location so it should be a quick trip for him. And when Hagakure comes back, I got to have a talk with him."

"Just try not to be too rough on him, Owada. You know how he is," Chihiro said as she tries to calm the biker down.

But just then, the three of them hear a loud girly scream that was coming from the dorms which spooked them. They all turn to the source and see Hagakure running in fear and panic. "Run! Run for you lives!" he screamed in fright as he passed the trio towards the entrance to the main school building. Owada, Ishimaru, and Fujisaki had a face of shock by what just happened. But, Mondo snapped out of his shock state as he hear footsteps coming from the dorms. He turns around and his blood ran cold as he see the masked man walking towards them with his machete in hand.

"Fucking hell," he muttered himself in frustration before turning to Taka. "Ishimaru, take Fujisaki with you and get out here. And warn the others."

"Owada, what are you..." Ishimaru said before he stop talking as he face turn pale seeing the killer walking towards them. Chihiro also sae the killer with her stepping back in fear and tears appearing in her eyes.

"Don't do it, Owada. You'll get killed you fight him alone," Ishimaru said, trying to convince the biker out of this.

"No time to argue. Just go!" he yelled as the biker runs to the killer with his bat ready in hand.

"Dammit Owada," Ishimaru muttered in anger by his friend's action. But, he decided to do what he was told and grab Chihiro's arm as he led her towards the school building's entrance. "Let's go, Fujisaki."

"But, what about Owada?" she asked in concern.

"He can take care of himself and I have a duty of getting to safety and warn the orhers. And I attend to do that," Ishimaru said as the two ran inti the school building.

Back at Mondo, he confronts the killer, Jason Voorhees, as he positions himself with his bat. "Hey asshole, remember me?!" he screamed as he swing the bat which collided with Jason's machete as the killer his weapon as well. From that point, it became a battle similar to a sword fight with the exception of Mondo having an aluminum metal bat. They kept swinging their weapons, clashing with each others and narrowly almost getting a hit in. Then their weapons clash once more as they push their weapons in a battle of strength, face to face.

Back at the cafeteria entrance, Junko, Celestia, and Hifumi ran out of the cafeteria to figure out the commotion out there. "Hey what the hell is going on?!" Junko inquired in shock. She receive her answer as a flying Mondo passes her and hits one of the pillar of the cafeteria's entrance. The three students look as Mondo with certain as the biker groan in pain. "Holy shit, are you alright?" Junko asked in concern.

As Mondo lift his head up, his eyes widen in shock. "Junko duck!" he warned the fashionista. Hearing those words immediately made Enoshima duck down to avoid thrown spinning machete was about to stab. The machete ended up stabbing into the pillar next to Owada. While the blade didn't kill anyone, it did get something. The blade had manage to cut off Celestia's left twin-drill pigtail. Celeste had a face of utter fear with her forehead being blue when she looked as her cut off piece of hair. While Ludenberg was scare beyond belief, she was glad that she had escape death.

But this put Celestia in a state of fear which made her easy prey for the killer as he move towards her with his fists ready. However, before Jason could reach the goth, Junko intervene between them and swing her metal bat. Sending Jason back a few feet. But that end there as Junko continue swinging her bat at Jason's head, chest, arms, legs, pretty much every weak point of the human body. It was an incredible sight for the others to see as Junko was attacking the killer with such strength and precision. It was like the Fashionista had known combat for all of her life.

However, this would end as the killer manage to her wrist that had the bat in hand. Despite this, Junko retaliated doing doing the most brutal tactic to escape: kicking the masked killer hard in the testicles. Enoshima expected a reaction that any man would have when they're hit in their jewels. Loudly groan in tremendous pain. However, this extremely backfired as the killer was not showing any signs of pain. And the only one in pain was Junko herself as her leg was throbbing in pain. As she tried to process what just happened, Jason grabbed her head, slam his cranium against Junko's, and then threw the model towards a wall. Junko cursed in pain as she fell to the hard ground.

With the girl down for the count, Voorhees walk towards her to finish her off. But was again stopped as he was hit in the head by a golf cub. Done so by the fanfic writer, Yamada, as was holding the cub like how anime characters hold their swords. "Away from her, arch-fiend. You don't belong in this world," Yamada said in his heroic voice. Jason turns to face the fat nerd as he cracks his knuckles, ready to kill his new opponent.

 ** _Hallways_**

Back with Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami, they were spooked by a sudden scream. They turn their direction to where the scream was coming from and see Hagakure running towards them. Naegi manage to stop the clairvoyant from running in panic. "Hagakure, what's going on?! Why are you screaming?!" the luckster asked, while trying to clam his friend down.

"The killer's at the dorms! We have to run for our lives!" Hagakure yelled, panicking.

"What?! The killer's here?!" Togami said in shock.

Right on que, Sayaka, Toko, Aoi, and Sakura had arrive to see what was happening. "Guys, what's going on?!" asked Sayaka.

"The killer's currently at the dorms, so we have to get out of here," Kirigiri stated.

"W-w-what?!" Toko yelled in fright.

"But where do go to hide?" Aoi inquired.

"I have an answer for that!"

Everyone turned their attention to the new voice they has heard and see Taka running towards them with Chihiro beside him. "Owada instructed me to lead all of you to the second floor. We will some place to hide there, so let's more," Taka instructed.

"Wait, what about Owada and the others?" Naegi asked.

"Getting you all to safety to me prime objective right now. And while I don't leaving him like this, he can take care of himself," Ishimaru answered as he lead everyone to the second floor to the school.

Makoto looked behind him to the hallway that lead to the dorms in concern as he worried for classmates, not eanting to leave them. He felt a tap on the shoulder to see Sayaka. "Don't worry Naegi, they'll come back."

"I hope you're right," he said before running to catch up to the group with Maizono by his side. While he couldn't do anything to help the others in the cafeteria, Makoto hopes that they make it back alive.

 ** _Dorms_**

Back at the dorms, things were nonot looking good as, despite his best efforts, Yamada was getting exhausted from his fight with the killer. Hifumi knew very well that he had to avoid fighting tye masked man directly, only stall him along enough for the others to escape. But that proved to be more difficult for him due the killer being way stronger than he thought. His obesity didn't help either since he wasn't extremely known for being athletic. There were even times where the killer got a hit on him, but the fanfic creator was able to dodge them.

While that was happening, Owada was able to get to Junko and pick her up on his shoulders. Once he did that, Mondo looked at Celestia, who was still in a state of fear. "Hey Celeste, come on! We have to more!" he yelled out, but the gothic girl didn't respond back.

"Didn't you hear me?! We have to leave!"

Again, no response.

"Damn it, she's completely out of it," Mondo grumbled in frustration. He began thinking what to do since he was already occupied with carrying Junko and it looked like the gambler would not move unless a lot of effort was put in. Before he could do anything, Hifumi yelled out to him, "Mr. Owada, you go on ahead. I'll deal with Miss Celestia and get her out of here!"

"Dude, don't! You're having trouble as it is with this bastard," Mondo warned him.

"I promised Miss Ludenberg that I would protect her from this killer and I intend to keep that promise. So trust me and go!" Hifumi solemnly said.

Despite not wanting to leave the fanfic creator to face the killer, Mondo didn't have much options as was still feeling his back ache from his previous brawl and having to deal with Junko right now. So, Owada decided head towards the entrance to the main school building, but not before saying, "Yamada, you better make it alive, you here?!" And with that, Owada left, leaving only Hifumi and Celestia to be in the same room with the killer.

Hifumi and the masked killer circled around as they stared at one another to see who would make to first move. Yamada knew that he had to be careful at this point since one wrong move and he'll be killed. Luckily his time with playing MMORPG and fighting games have given the fanfic writer some knowledge on how to defeat his opponent. With that, Hifumi charged in to attack with the killer, Jason, retaliating with a punch.

Yamada manage to avoid the punch and hit the killer directly in the head. With the killer stunned from this, Hifumi continue to his barrage of cub strikes to his opponent's head. The fanfic creator believe to have the upper hand until the masked killer grab his golf club and snap it into two. Jason now had a broken piece with the club head while Yamada's piece had the handle. This was very much shocking for the fanfic writer to see as he's only seen these kind of feats in anime. But this left the nerd wide open as Jason punch him to the ground. Yamada was somewhat struggling as he felt his face bruise from the attack. But he got just in time to see the killer about to stab him with his half piece of the golf club and immediately evade it. Then he retaliated by stab his half piece into masked man's eye, with the end part piercing right out of his back head. Jason stumble back from the stab until he fell to the ground and stop moving.

There was a sort silence from Yamada, seeing the killer lay on the ground, before he sheiks in victory. The feeling was killing the maksed killer was incredible for the fanfic creator like how he would defeat an extremely hard boss in one of his games.

As he celebrated his victory, Celestia walked towards him with awe and shock in her face. She never would of thought that Hifumi, of all people, would be able to kill the masked man like that. It was complete luck that Yamada was able to do something that Owada and Oogami couldn't do.

"Yamada." Hifumi turned around to see Celestia look at the sight, completely dumbfounded from what she just saw. "You actually did it. You really killed the masked man," she said in shock.

Yamada softly laugh from what she said as he felt incredible pride from his feat. "Well Miss Ludenberg, I did promise you I protect you from him and I have done just that," he said proudly.

Celeste couldn't help but smile at him as she felt he at least deserves some praise. "Indeed you did and you have showed me that you are-" Celestia stopped talking her happy face turned to complete shock and horror. Yamada was confused on why she had that face untilshe heard something from behind him. So he turn around to see what was happening and what he saw made him have the exact same face like Celestia.

They see the masked man get up from the ground and stand on his two feet. He stood there silently, looking completely fine with the exception of being the broken club piece still stabbed into his head. But the killer fixed that as he grab the piece and slowly pull it out. Jason looks at the broken cub, covered in his almost backen red blood, before tossing it to the floor. He then looks at the gambler and fanfic creator, with their faces still showing fear, with his single dead cold eye. But ehat happen next shook Celestia and Yamada's cores in fear as the killer's lost eye began grow back, along with healing the wound the nerd inflicted on him.

Seeing the killer's wound heal like immediately send alarms towards the two student's body, telling them to get the hell out of there. And they did as Hifumi ran out of the room with Celestia following from behind. Jason saw that they had ran from him, but he didn't care. He know very well he would get them or at least of them. So he pulled his machete out from the pillar it was stuck to and walks towards the main building to go after his prey.

 ** _Hallways_**

Hifumi and Celestia continue running for their lives as they knew the killer would chase after them. It was scary enough as it is, but the fact that the killer is capable of surviving a stab to the head was even more terrifying. "This is bad, at this rate, the killer will get one of us for sure," Celeste said, panicking.

"Don't worry, Miss Ludenberg. I like said before. I will protect you no matter what," Hifumi said heroically.

"Do you really mean those word, Hifumi?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" Yamada replied with full confidence.

"Good."

And without a second though, Celestia pulled out the knife she hid earlier a d stab Yamada in the back, causing the fanfic writer to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Hifumi speal in pain as he felt his scapula bone and muscle sliced and damaged by the kitchen knife. The pain was so bad that the nerd was having a hard time getting back on his feet due to the pain. As Hifumi struggled to get up and was breathing heavily from the pain, he looked up to see Celestia Ludenberg. However, she didn't bother to look back at him.

"M-miss L-Ludenberg, w-w-why? Why would y-you do this to me?" he asked in pain and confusion.

Celestia still refuse to look at Hifumi, but decided to answer his question. "Well you see Hifumi, like I said before, I don't want be killed by this masked man. The idea of him slowly killing me with his bare hands is something I do not want. And since there is a possiblity that he will catch us, I decided to make the most logical decision. And use you as bait for him as I make my get away. After all, you did say you would protect me no matter what."

"But... but n-not... n-not like this," Yamada weeped as his eyes began to water.

"Well, you should have been more specific with your choice of words next time." Then Celestia turned to look at Yamada with her sweet innocent smile as her chin rest on her hands. "But don't worry, I'll remember you for your good deeds and make sure to tell the others how you bravely sacrificed yourself to save me. I now bid thee farewell." And with that, Celestia ran from Hifumi as she made her towards the second floor of the school. The moment he saw his once mistress leave him, Hifumi began to cry loudy with snot coming out of his nose. He was not only betrayed by someone he swore to protect but is now left behind to die. He was in a state of despair that he even began to cry out for Celestia to help him.

"MISS CELESTIA, PLEASE COME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOT LIKE THIS!" he screamed at the top of lungs but then lay back to the ground as he queitly cried once more. "Not like this," he sobbed quietly.

 ** _Ch- Ch- Ch- Ah- Ah- Ah-_**

Yamada slowly move his head up as he heard footsteps close to him. Hifumi slowly turned around to see the masked killer behind him as the killer looked at him with his cold dead eyes. The sight of the killer near me made Hifumi's shake in fear as he felt his spine shiver. The fanfic creator tried to crawl away despite the pain. But this proved fruitless as the killer kick the boy onto his back which causing the knife to go deeper into his wound, inflicting more pain. Yamada was, at this point, begging for his life to be spared or to to be saved. But, he knew that wouldn't happen.

As Hifumi was breathing heavily in fear, Jason raised his machete and swiftly slash through the fat nerd's stomach. While the cut Voorhees made wasn't deep, but it was enough slice open the stomach which cause Yamada's intestines to fall out to the floor. Hifumi looked at his intestines in complete silent as he's processing what had just happen to him and why his organs were on the floor. As the nerd did that, Jason stab his machete into the floor, grab the intestines, and then wrap them around Hifumi's neck as the killer began to strangling his prey. At this point, Hifumi began struggling to break free, kicking the air, even it this would be in vain. Jason continue his assult as he tighten the grip of the intestines around the Hifumi's neck, slowly breaking it. After what felt like hours for Hifumi, Voorhees finally tigthen the intestines until he was snap on the neck and the fat nerd stop moving. Seeing the as he victim was now dead, Jason carelessly throw the body to the ground and retrieve his machete. With two kills under his belt, Jason continue to look for the rest of those teenagers so he can send them all to hell.

 ** _Ch- Ch- Ch- Ah- Ah- Ah-_**

 ** _Second Floor_** ** _, Library, earlier_**

Back with the rest of class 78, they had all made it to the second floor. They didn't had time to explore it since they all needed a place to hide. Luckily, Taka found the library where they could use as a safe place. Everyone enter and stayed there for a while to wait for the rest of them to arrive with Ishimaru being their look out. After about a couple minutes, Taka spots Mondo and Junko and led them into the library.

"Owada, are you okay?"Chihiro asked, in concern, as she ran towards the biker's side. Mondo looks at the programmer with a smile as he pats her head and said, "Don't worry, little buddy. My back hurts but I'll be fine."

"What about you, Enoshima?" Makoto asked, checking on the Fashionista. However, Junko simply raised her finger up as to tell Naegi to 'please be quiet' as she her other hand was holding onto her head. "I appreciate your concern, but can you please be quiet. I'm suffering from a headache here." Seeing that Junko needed some quiet time to herself, Naegi gave her some space.

Then after a few more minutes, Taka spotted Celestia and got her inside the library. Most was them were glad to see Celestia, Mondo, and Junko were all safe and sound from escaping the killer. But then most of them realized thst they were missing someone. A very large someone.

"Ah guys, where's Yamada?" Aoi asked.

"Yea, where is he?" Naegi inquired.

"Hey Celeste, wasn't he with you? What happen to him?" Mondo questioned the gambler.

Celestia looked at everyone in the room for a bit with a face of sorrow and regret until she finally spoke. "Ah yes, Hifumi Yamada. Oh how I hate to be a bearer of bads news."

And with that, Ludenberg explained to them what had happened when Mondo and Junko left them. Like, how the killer somehow survived a stab to the head and how Hifumi had sacrificed himself to allow her to escape. Everyone had their different reactions. Some of them were freaking out that the killer had claimed another one. Other were sadden by hearing Yamada dead with some crying. And people like Kyoko and Sakura not showing any emotion about this but felt sorrow for their fallen friend. Togami was really the only one that didn't care about Yamada's death. "This is truly sad. I will never forget his sacrifice," Ludenberg said in sadness.

Celeste looked at everyone in the room, still heading behind her mask of sadness, and saw that they had bought her lie. That was good for her as she wouldn't have to worry about them asking anymore questions. However, unbeknownst to her, Ludenberg didn't notice that Kirigiri and Togami were looking at her with suspicion in their eyes. The things she said and how she them made Celestia look suspicious towards these two. They didn't know what Celeste could lying about but Kirigiri and Togami will find out later as they had a mire important issue to deal with.

Once everyone seem to calm down, Kyoko whispers something to Makoto which got him to act more serious. With that done, Kyoko got everyone's attention. "Now that we had our time to mourn, there's something very important we have to discuss about."

This instantly got their attention as Sayaka asked her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see, me, Kirigiri, and Togami found some interesting clues during our investigation. Some more interesting than we have thought," Makoto answered.

"Indeed, he is correct. But before we start presenting our findings, there is a certain question I wish to ask?" Togomi said.

"Junko..."

The moment Togami said her name, everyone turned their attention to Enoshima as she was still rubbing her head. Junko notice that everyone was now looking at her which made her a bit confused and uncomfortable. "Um, why are you all staring at me all of a sudden?"

"Because I have a question for you," Togami said, getting the Fashionista's attention. Then he finally spoke his question, which would cause flat out confusion towards everyone in the room.

"You're not the real Junko Enoshima, are you?"

 **Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap**. **Fucking finally, I finished this one. I wanted to add in more like the reveal og who this Junko Enoshima really is (most of you already know if you played already or are very familiar with this series.) But this one long enough as it is, so I'm saving the reveal for next time. Anyway with all said, let's answer some questions and hear your requests:**

 **(But before I start, this is a message to Darcus7: if your going to give me ideas for fanfics, please don't repeat ideas you already gave me in the past. It's annoying since you already told a certain idea already. Please and Thank You)**

 **This request is very much confusing:**

Naegi makoto thanos deadpool fic kill universe danganronpa .superboy prime hulk World war. Lobo cazarecompensas dc. Naegi makoto superman injustice Wonder woman(puede ser peko maki kaede)

 **I have no real idea what you asking me here. You just threw in a bunch of ideas at me with no real description behind them. Try to organize your ideas next please.**

 **Also about the Makoto and Kaede ship. Sorry, but no. I don't see this happening** **and I don't know how to make this work**

Can The Ultimate Students Survive GhostFace(Scream)

 **Yea, no. I was never a big fan of the Scream franchise and considering how Ghostface is always someone else, it'll just be like the same thing with the students trying to figure out who the mastermind is. Thanks for the idea, but I'm not doing it.**

Can The Ultimate Students Survive Pennywise The Clown Crossover

 **This one I'm actually thinking about doing, but a different class will be facing Pennywise. That's all I'm going to say about that.**

Akame Ga Kill x Drifters

 **Not interested and I've never seen the series.**

 **Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

 **Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**

 **As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


End file.
